


What an Odd Way to Feel

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: I'm sorry but also not sorry at the same time, M/M, This is the second time I've killed Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss of breathe seems to be a common theme in Rei's life with Makoto by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Odd Way to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my mind for a while. I've finally managed to actually write it. Like I love it but I'm also hella iffy about the ending. I don't know if I wanted it to be an open ending or not. Maybe I'll decide later.

It was hard to breathe.

That’s how it felt when those wonderful green eyes would meet his purple ones. It was as if they could see right through him and into the very depths of all that was Ryuugazaki Rei. He felt venerable and safe all at the same time with that gaze on him. Like an open book in the hands of a meticulous owner who kept his books in pristine condition. 

It’s such an odd way to feel but Rei loves it all the same.

Rei would then adjust his glasses breaking eye contact giving him just enough time to calm down and get his breathing under control once again. It was embarrassing enough to get caught staring like that. At least he could try and save face. 

It doesn’t work too well since he’s now falling into the pool due to getting distracted. Even though the pool is cold Rei feels hot from the blush covering what feels like his whole body at his un-beautiful tumble into the pool. Somehow something good comes out of that incident in the form of Makoto helping him out the pool and drying him off while asking if Rei would like to and see a movie without everyone else there.

So that wasn’t too bad.

—

His breath audibly hitches and he forgets how to breathe as large hands slide inside his borrowed swim team jacket. They slowly travel up as far as they can while the lips kissing his neck cause him to groan quietly. Rei runs his fingers through Makoto’s hair before he just unzips the jacket to reveal his bear chest. Makoto is already kissing his chest before Rei can even fully unzip the jacket. It's like every kiss is warming up his skin as the night air breezes past them.

It’s unbearably hot and chillingly cold at the same time as they makeout hidden behind some shack on the beach. They had easily slipped away from the group for some alone time without Nagisa and Rin making comments about them in the background. Rei had gotten cold from the night time air and Mako let him wear his jacket since Nagisa stole Rei’s at some point during their outing.

Once they found a suitable spot Makoto immediately began kissing Rei's lips roughly. The younger teen backed them up till they were supported by the shack and gave in to the public displays of affection. Every little touch has Rei sighing in content or gasping for breath. Lips barely brushing against his jaw line have him shivering. Fingers ghosting over the bulge in his swim suit make him groan. Makoto knows just how to make him unravel and he loves it. 

Rei finds it odd how much he loves the way it feels to, in a sense, fall apart at Mako’s touch, but the taller of the two just pulled his swimsuit down and he’s distracted from the thought.

—

He’s crying so much that it’s hard to breathe. 

If they are tears of joy or sadness Rei isn’t quite sure. They won’t stop falling though and that’s all he knows for sure. He wants to calm down and smile like he told himself he would do this morning, but just like learning to swim it was hard. 

Makoto is graduating and Rei can’t stop crying as they get ready to part ways for who knows how long.

He’s suddenly pulled into a strong hug that makes breathing even harder but at this point he can’t really tell. Mako runs his fingers through Rei’s hair and mummers comforting words to the younger teen through his own tears. Promises that it’s not the end despite how it must feel. Whispering plans of meeting again in the future and buying a home together. Talking about all the cats they’ll adopt and name.

Slowly it becomes easier to breathe again.

—

It’s not the realization that he’s graduating from college that makes him gasp for breath. Not when he’s finally handed the degree he worked so hard to get. Nor the crushing hug from his brother that he receives as congratulations. Definitely not Nagisa randomly covering his eyes when he approaches his best friend to talk with him. 

It’s what Rei sees when the blonde pulls his hands away that has Rei trying to remember how breathing wroks. 

Familiar green eyes watch him lovingly while a warm smile barely hidden by a large bouquet of flowers sparks a fire inside of him. Rei is sure he’s dreaming but Nagisa pushes him forward and Rei snaps back to reality just like that. Just how long had he been waiting for this day? All those doubts that it'd never happen seem like nothing but ghosts of the past. He hadn’t even realize he started running until Makoto had him wrapped in his arms.

Rei has never once thought that struggling for breath would feel this wonderful.

—

It’s not even five months after graduating from college does Mako make Rei breathless once again.

"Just where are we going?" Rei asks again for what feels like the tenth time. He's sitting in the passenger seat of their car rubbing the sleep form his eyes.

"You’ll see." Makoto sing songs as he drives through the city with a bright smile. 

They had easily reconnected what the had during high school after Rei's graduation. The two moved into a rather small apartment together. With their combined income it was easy to keep up with rent and food. The door ways were much too low for Makoto, the walls were somewhat thin so privacy was practically nonexistent, and they didn't allow pets but it was enough for now. 

When he come to a certain stop light and Makoto has Rei close his eyes. They drive for about three more minutes before Makoto parks and turns the car off. He exits the car and hurries to open Rei’s door for him. Rei let’s Makoto help him out of the car and lead him to their destination. He's extremely curious now as to what has Makoto so excited and involved them getting up at eight AM.

"Okay now!" Makoto practically shouts from happiness.

Rei finally opens his eyes to find himself staring at a rather large and very beautiful home that takes his breath away. It’s somewhat old fashioned but that's what gives it such great appeal. The home even has a porch swing which something he knows Makoto loves. There's even a small garden out front and it's so beautiful Rei is almost scared to see what the back yard looks like. Makoto is fidgeting at Rei’s as he watches Rei take in the home. 

"Is this going to be our home?" Rei finally breathes out as he blinks in wonder. 

"Yes it will. I spent a long time trying to find us the perfect place. Do you like it?" Makoto asks now fully realizing the possibility of Rei not liking it.

The younger man simply pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss and doesn’t let go until they need air.

—

"Makoto… It’s hard to breathe."

"Shh Rei I know just try your best okay? The ambulance is almost here." 

Rei barely registers that Makoto is now holding his hand tightly. Normally it might have hurt but all he can feel is the pain in his chest as he struggles for air. Makoto keeps trying to talk with him but it’s hard to focus on much except staying conscious and breathing. 

They had been driving back home after a wonderful date only for a large truck to run a red light and ram into them on the drivers side. The impact shattered their windshield and pushed them at least ten feet from the actual point of impact. Makoto had gotten cuts on his face and arms from the glass and slightly battered from the force of it all. Once he has his bearings back he turns to check on Rei's condition. The blue haired man is blankly staring down at his chest and that's when Makoto realizes that a large shard of glass is protruding out.

Makoto quickly unbuckles himself and stumbles out of their wrecked car. He falls to the ground and doesn’t even feel the small shards of glass enter his palm as he rushes to Rei. He limps over to the drivers side and yanks the door open to find Rei had already pulled the large shard out. He tries not to stare at the large glass shard laying on the car floor covered in blood as he unbuckles Rei and pulls him out slowly. There’s smoke coming from the front of the car and Makoto isn’t taking any chances by staying near it.

He carries Rei away from the wreck and lays him down on the ground as gently as possible. Makoto puts Rei’s head on his lap and brushes the hair away from his eyes which he now notices are not hidden behind his glasses. Rei tells him that it’s hard to breathe and Makoto can only hold his hand and talk. He says anything that might keep Rei awake and alert.

"Hey Rei remember when we were kids and your brother caught us kissing on your couch. We never learned our lesson though since the twins caught us kissing to not even a month later." Makoto babbles through the sobs he’s barely holding back as he tries to keep Rei awake. People have already called for help so all he has to worry about is Rei.

Rei can only nod in response and smile weakly as he tries to stay awake. He can’t actually hear what Mako is saying but he knows how to read lips. Rei wants to stay alert but the edges of his vision is dark and he’s now gasping for air with little to no results.

Something in the back of his mind tells him that he should feel panicked or scared that this is happening right now. He even has the right to feel angry that everything might suddenly come to an end like this. Laying bloodied on the side of a road as his lover cries over him. Logically that’s how he should be thinking but with those wide tear filled green eyes watching over him no negative emotions or thoughts can surface. He feels nothing but Makoto’s love for him and an eerie calmness as the darkness manages to take over.

'What an odd way to feel.'


End file.
